Dances With Wolves
by TwilightSymphony
Summary: Life has settled down in Redstone, well, at least as much as it can for the four werewolves. Noble, Argus, Harlan and Tora are struggling with the call of the forest, with spring arriving. Unfortunatly, the spring thaw is the least of their problems...
1. Chapter 1

This is the first Wolf Pack fan fiction on this site (I think) I'm proud to put it up here, even though I'm not expecting many reviews. I don't know if the series is being continued, and I read Wolf Man after I wrote this. We will say this begins from when Cry Wolf ended. If you are reading this though, it would be nice to have a few reviews... Now without further ado,

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Pack, or any other copyrighted materials that may appear.

* * *

Life had gotten somewhat easier for the pack. Well, at least as easy as life could be for the four lycanthropes. Ever since the incident involving Angelina, the four had been somewhat accepted by the population. With Maria's help, it seemed as if they were just ordinary teenagers, trying to cope with 11th grade mathematics class.

_That's only because they think you're human._

Nobel pushed the voice into the dark corner of his mind. Right now, that was as good as it was going to get, and for now, so long as his pack was safe, they were fine. Besides, Michael and Maria seemed to have adapted to it well enough...

_Do you actually believe that they would keep that attitude, if they saw you in werewolf form?_

He silenced the voice again, and looked out the rain patterned window. Spring thaw was running through the forest, and he could tell by the looks on the pack's faces that they were as eager to feel spring's embrace as he was. Of course, it wasn't hard to tell. Argus was slumped, with his head nestled in his huge arms, counting the seconds by, even though it was the first class of the day. Harlan was ecstatic, he might have as well been wagging his tail, and Tora's ears were perked, listening to the forest outside. Maria glanced at all four of them, before stifling a chuckle with her hand. Michael was more than aware of Tora's excitement. This class was usually the only place in school where they could all meet, with the exception of the cafeteria. Nobel sighed. While he was grateful for the knowledge and comforts of being in human society, sometimes the urge of their wolf sides was...strong. His head perked up when his teacher's voice changed from the usual monotone of higher mathematics.

* * *

Argus hadn't lifted his head, even after his teacher had stopped trying to explain things that he probably wouldn't need in the future.

_Maybe if I'm lucky, she'll suspend me for the day._

Argus snorted at the thought, and then tuned into the last of his teacher's speech.

"...And these are the two new students."

Argus lifted his head sharply. New students? In Redstone? That was rare, as an understatement

He spied one...or was it two?... people in the doorway. It looked as if one was hiding behind the other.

There was a small, mousy girl with wood brown hair hiding behind a tall, lean boy with flamboyantly red hair. Argus snorted at the colour, but then turned his eyes on the woman. She peeked out at him, before squeaking in surprise, and darting back behind her...he assumed brother. Her apparent fear of him stung.

"Lucy, would you grow up? You're giving a bad impression!" The boy whispered, so quietly that only the pack's heightened hearing could hear it. The girl's eyes widened in shock, before she coughed, her cheeks scorching red with her embarrassment.

The teacher regarded them with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the class.

"These two are your new fellow students, their names are Tom and Lucy MacLibra. I expect you all to give them a warm welcome." The teacher said, introducing the two oddballs at the front of the class. The teacher pointed at two desks at the opposite ends of the room, one near Tora, and the other pretty much separate from everyone else.

The girl, Lucy, started out towards the lonely desk, before Tom turned her towards the other, and winked at her. She eeped in surprise, before walking quickly towards the desk. Tom took his seat, and regarded the front of the class in a bored expression.

Argus made out Lucy saying a nervous "Hi." to Tora, and sitting down quietly. He sighed and looked out the window. Only 5 hours left.

* * *

Time limped along, before finally reaching lunch. Harlan was still looking like a happy pup, and don't think for a second that Jake MacKinnon didn't comment on it. Harlan was still faced with bullies daily, but, ever since the incident with Angelina, it had toned down quite a bit.

A loud chorus of wolf howls and whistles announced the presence of Argus. He didn't even turn around, pulling out a chair for his brother to sit in. His brother sat down, a black cloud of angst hovering above him. Nobel and Maria joined the two, Maria paused to pat Argus on the back before sitting next to the alpha male. They ate in silence, with the occasional joke or complaint about having to stay for two more hours. Tora sat down at the table, smiling brightly.

"What are you so happy about?" Argus growled.

"You mean besides the weather?" She shot back, grinning at her huge brother.

That caused even Argus to smile.

"Be right back." He said, walking towards the counter, in search of more chocolate milk. The howls and whistles followed him. After they quieted down, his ears perked as he picked the noise of the room apart, focusing his senses on the question he heard.

"Who is he?"

He glanced out towards the table he had heard the voice from. Surely enough, Lucy was looking quizzically at him, before turning towards one of the people who had offered to show her around.

"You haven't heard of the wolf-man? He's a local hero around these parts, saved a kid from freezing to death, not that long ago." The girl filled her in.

"Oh."

Argus dismissed the conversation, bought his chocolate milk, and prayed that the school day would end soon.

* * *

"Come on, slowpoke!" Tora laughed, running ahead of Harlan as she sped down the street, towards the ranger's house.

"Oh no she didn't." Harlan yelled as he increased his speed, dashing down the empty street after his sister. Nobel and Argus ran down the street after the two, chuckling to themselves. It was a good thing Maria and Michael weren't with them, they would never be able to catch the four.

The sunlight reflected in the puddles as their (thankfully) still human feet pounded the pavement. Phyllis waved to them from the front door as they sped past, appearing to something similar to and air traffic controller.

They jumped the fence, and dashed towards the forest, shedding clothes as they went, fur already growing as the neared the border.

Four wolves passed like lightning into the forest.

* * *

The pack stayed outside for the majority of the day, not even returning for dinner. After time almost equal to that they had just spent in school running in the forest, they were pretty much empty on energy. They were so tired that they could barely drag their feet home and change into their human forms. When they did return though, Phyllis had prepared what was equivalent to a feast for the pack.

"To celebrate the spring." She said.

After stuffing himself with food, Argus was quite tired. Hunger no longer ravaged his sides, but his lust for the forest was not quenched. He sat on the porch in the backyard, and just opened his senses to the forest. He could hear dozens of animals, smell countless flowers, and could pick out one of the waterfalls in the forest.

Waterfalls.

There were a few rivers in the Redstone forest, but, his senses zeroed in on one in particular. It was relatively close to the house, and he took it in. He was not Harlan, but, his senses could clearly pick up the fall of water, about 50 meters away from the house. He could almost taste the clear water, almost feel the spray, almost smell...

_It couldn't be..._

He lifted himself, and broke into a sprint, transforming into wolf form after quickly removing his clothes.

He had to see this for himself, otherwise he couldn't believe it.

* * *

There it is, the first Wolf Pack story on . Wow, I feel like a cyber pioneer.... It is my sincere hope that you like this story, I might not have gotten the character right, but, I hope I did. I'm still working on it, but I hope I inspired someone to write a Wolf Pack series fan fiction of their own. Of course, my readers are probably not that awed with my writing...if I have readers...

Someone?...Anyone?...

-Twilight Symphony.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope somebody is reading this... If not, I'd look crazy, right? I'm not crazy; I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S NOT CRAZY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

You: o.0

Me: ...

Hope you enjoy the second chapter of my story.

I wrote that before I got a review! OMG thanks SO MUCH ert! If you weren't an anonymous reviewer, I'd send you a message telling you about the update, but, since you are, I just hope you'll check on it soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf Pack, or any other copyrighted material here.

________________________________________________________________________

Argus ran as fast as his tired paws would take him. The rhythm of his p hitting the earth echoed around him. He ran, darting through grass and jumping over ridges, causing birds to scatter around his wake.

The scent was still in the air.

_That scent...I know that scent from somewhere!_

Argus ran faster.

He neared the waterfall, which was surrounded by trees, releasing sweet scents into the air as they bloomed. The roaring of the water filled his ears, and he sniffed the air again. The spray interrupted the scent, but, it was still there. His sharp eyes glanced around the glen, searching the darkness for something that shouldn't be there.

There was nothing.

He cursed mentally, and raised his mussel to the air, taking in the air. It was no good, the tree's blossoms released a silky scent, which wafted on the breeze, and overwhelmed his nose like a dense fog.

A very delicious smelling fog...

Argus recognized the smell of apples on the air, thinking of Phyllis' pies that she baked in the summer. He ran to the top of the waterfall, hoping that the water would wash away some of the scent. He took a deep breath from the rock at the top of the chute of water.

_There it is!_

The scent was faint, and masked by the apple blossoms, but it was still there. The faintest trace of something he didn't recognize.

_But I know this scent, I know it! _He mentally yelped, angry at his own incompetence.

Suddenly, and without warning, Argus' eyes began to droop, and his legs buckled out from underneath him.

_Damn it, not NOW!_

It was Argus' last thought before the smell of apple blossoms overtook him, and he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Phyllis looked out of the kitchen window that watched over the yard. There, sprawled on the grass, was Argus, (thankfully) fully clothed, in human form. She looked around, but, there were no traces of articles of clothing around the yard. That ruled out the possibility of another run. She walked out into the yard, and sat down beside the heavily sleeping lycanthrope that she was proud to call her adoptive son.

She stroked his hair as she watched his chest rise up and down. Argus was huge physically, dwarfing Phyllis when standing upright. She couldn't believe that this was the same pup that they had found all those years ago. She, of course, would love him, and all her children no matter what. She considered them her children, for she cared for them as much as she did her husband.

Phyllis looked up at the stars, and closed her eyes.

_If you're up there, don't worry. Your children are safe with me._

________________________________________________________________________

Argus groaned as the loud incessant ringing of his alarm clock blared louder and louder in his ears. He stuffed his head underneath the pillow, muttering and cursing quietly.

Noble and Harlan glanced at each other, before sighing and each grabbing one of the legs that were sticking out of the bed.

"Hey! LEGGO!" Argus bellowed as they literally dragged him out of bed.

* * *

Argus groaned once more, banging his head softly into his math text. He HATED math with a fiery passion, so, this did not come to a surprise to the students, or the teacher for that matter. He glared silently at the math board.

* * *

Lunch rolled around like tumbleweed crossing the ocean, he thought it would never make it. When it finally did though, Argus was ready to jump for joy. He was still tired from…what?

Argus' eyes widened as he groped blindly for why he was so tired. What had happened? The rest of the pack was fine, not tired at all from the run, so why was he?

His thoughts were interrupted from as a yell burst from the middle of the lunch room.

"YOU DID _WHAT?!" _ The bellow echoed around as all eyes turned to the source. It turned out to be the new guy, staring in shock at his now extremely uncomfortable and fidgeting sister. He looked around, glaring at everyone, who all turned around after seeing the look he gave them, before engaging in angry whispers with his sister.

Argus dismissed it. _Those two are weird enough as it is, being a spas isn't that high on the list…_

He turned to the pack's table and sat down.

* * *

Leaves blew across their path as the four wolves (in human form) walked down the dark street. It was Saturday night, and, after a few minutes of arguing, roughhousing and mild cursing, the four (five, including Michael) had still not agreed on a movie. The Redstone cinema was a small, one movie, theater, so they had to agree on something.

It was a close finish though. The pack, while closer then some human families, had wildly differentiating tastes. Tora, for example, had an uncanny ability to sit through a horror film that would rend her fellow lycanthropes spewing their lunches a gibbering in the corner.

Hey, they were werewolves, not fearless marines.

Harlan, on the other hand, appreciated classics, no matter the genre.

"Come ON! You've GOT to appreciate the classics, they're better than the splatter fests that we see these days anyway!" The smaller whined, shoving against Argus.

"Puh-lease, those old movies move slower than you, on a good day!" The large teen barked back, pushing his brother out on to the sidewalk. The two laughed at the other, before laughing together.

Nobel, surprising everyone, wished to see a comedy. After the whole argent-poisoning incident, he was in dire need of a laugh.

Michael would watch anything, except one of Tora's horror movies. He still dug in the soil of greenhouses every now and then, just to be safe.

The flashing lights reflected off of the puddles in front of the cinema, and there, in bold, black letters, their film-related future sat.

**The Penny**

All five of them looked up at the sign in confusion, before looking at the movie poster.

All it showed was an old penny.

They all sighed, and walked into the theater.

* * *

Two and a half hours later…

* * *

"WHOA! Did you see when that THING pulled the guy into the closet, and then it was like, "DEAR GOD WHAT IS THAT!?" and then…" Tora yelled as she pumped her fist in the air.

Noble, Harlan, Michael and even Argus were very pale. They glanced at each other, before nodding, and four hands were placed on Tora's mouth trying to hold in the EVIL descriptions falling like rain from it. The matches to those hands? They were on the owner's mouths, trying to hold in their lunch.

* * *

Ah. There we go, another update. Sorry it took so long! I was seriously starting to doubt if I should continue this story, because, you know, if no one is reading it, then what's the point? Any constructive criticism is most certaintly welcome.

Thanks again,

-Twilight Symphony


	3. Chapter 3

]

Blood splattered everywhere as he wrenched his claw into the pulsing body in front of him, red filling his vision as the small, distinctly human body tried vainly to pump the red life into its fading limbs. The anger that surged from his body was that of a feral beast as he found an organ-he wasn't sure which one- and squeezed. The human gasped as it's body began to enter shock from the vast amount of ungodly pain that covered every part of their body. Heat, red and oh so delicious blood drenched Harlan as he removed his claw with a violent twist, the dark liquid giving a satisfying squelch as he ripped the life-stealing claw from the shuddering body. The body in front of him that still retained it's life, despite the vast seas of pain that screamed through it's body. He grinned, a demonic, evil thing, as he grasped one of the near-corp[ses limbs and PULLED, chuckling insanely as tendons gave satisfying SNAPS and bones turned into powder. Then, there was a howling cackle as fire escaped from the human's eyes, and the light that once filled them dimmed eternally.

Harlan wrung his hands together in delight as he saw the kill in front of him, laughing madly, finding such bloodshed hilarious. He bent down to see the face of the one he had silenced eternally.

Staring him back in the face was Angela Abruzzo, Maria's younger sister.

Harlan let loose a howl as he lept out of bed, clawing his hands in an attempt to get the blood off.

But...there was none...

Harlan looked around the room. The familiar curtains (of all things) are what confirmed that he was still in his house, not out in some forest gutting Angela Abruzzo.

He sighed, and drew his still human hand across his face.

_What the __**hell **__was that?_

He glanced at the door. No light on. Phyllis and Ranger Brock hadn't heard him.

Suddenly, a hand grasped his shoulder. Harlan spun around, hand coiled back into a point, preparing to strike.

"Whoa! Harlan! It's me!" Noble rose his hands in defence as Harlan's hand stopped inches from the pack leader's face.

Noble spied the hand that had almost speared him..._literally._ The hand was tipped with claws. But, no gray fur sprouted from the hand. It was freakier than usual, seeing a human hand tipped with five-inch werewolf claws.

He saw Harlan's face switch into something feral, and alpha male instincts kicked in. He flipped the smaller boy over his shoulder as Harlan lunged, pinning him.

"Argus! Wake up!" He yelled. Argus was at his side in seconds, smelling battle.

The light in the hall flicked on.

The family of six sat in the kitchen, all eyes turned on Harlan's hand as it switched between werewolf, human and, in some disturbing breaches in the laws of physics, completely wolf. Harlan just sat there, eyes glued to his hand as it changed without cease.

"Could it be Argent poisoning?" Tora asked, turning to Noble.

"Wouldn't he be weak?" Phyllis said, shaking her head, eyes closed.

During the same time as the whole Angela Abruzzo affair had been happening, Noble had been poisened by traces of silver, from a photo developing agent that Jake MacKinnon had poured a drink meant for Harlan. The idea was to make Harlan sick, but, Noble had drank the poisoned beveredge himself, and, silver did a lot more than simply make werewolves sick.

The argent (French for silver) in the drink had caused Noble to lose control of his morphing. On top of that, the silver had ravaged the lycanthrope's body. Noble had almost died, water the only medicine to the affliction, and even that had only sped up the process of fighting the silver. The pack had to save Maria's little sister on their own. The result had been giving a rival wolf their "taint". The wolf was now a werewolf, but, they hadn't seen it since the fight.

It was still out there though.

Noble turned his gaze to the smallest of the pack. Harlan fidgeted, eyes turned downward, hiding a grimace.

"Did anything happen to you to cause this." Noble's voice was gentle.

"I...Don't know..." He said, said, eyes still cast downward.

Noble grasped both of his shoulders tightly and looked ZHarlan in the eye.

"What happened!" He yelled.

Harlan burst forward, snarling, trying to bite Noble, trying to claw him, trying to see that red liquid. Argus lept out of his chair and pinnede Harlan once again, keeping the beast their brother had become from killing everyone.

Phyllis turned away, unable to look at the monster that had replaced her child.

Noble turned back to Harlan, looked him right in the eye, and asked again.

"What happened?" He asked, softly.

Harlan snarled again, struggling under the considerable bulk of his brother. Noble sighed and rose from his crouching position in front of Harlan, and walked to the door.

"I'll go and see Phelan. You all stay here, keep him calm. I'll be back in an hour."

Noble walked out the door into the brisk morning air, the sky above him a brilliant watercolour of blues and pinks.

It was time to get help.

Sorry about the lateness and the shortness of this chapter! I know it's hard to believe, but, I DO have a life...kinda...I like writing these stories though, so, I'll work harder! (I hope...)

On another note, I READ SHIVER! WOOT! So great! I can't wait for Linger...I requested it on the catalog at my library, but, I'm in position 33 or something for waiting...maybe they'll get 33 copies!...yeah right...Also! I'm going to make a prediction! The first book was called Shiver, the second is called Linger, and so, the third MIGHT be called...Timber! Get it? Because someone'll probably die in the end...OH NOES!


End file.
